object_show_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Object Show Network
Object Show Network, oftentimes shortened as OSN, is the YouTube channel, where Max Willis, the creator of the channel, makes original series, movies and documentaries, and limited sports content to function similar to premium channels HBO and Showtime. Very popular series on his YouTube channel include Prototype Playz Being A Jerk and Jose: Bullshit! Channel Invention In March of 2018, OSN though of making original series and posting them to YouTube. Around this time, he started watching a YouTuber named Michael Mixer Mason, who made original series such as Caillou and Dora: The Teenage Years. This gave him an idea to make his own YouTube channel. Using one of his accounts, he renamed it to Object Show Network. And then, on one of his PCs, he installed Plotagon, which he was reffered to by his friend and fellow YouTuber Prototype Playz. He then downloaded it on his PC and made the Object Show Network trailer with Chris the Custom Character. On March 26th, 2018, OSN was launched, and didn't recieve much attention. History On March 31st, 2018, OSN made his first original series, Maximus Email, which is a series inspired by Strong Bad Email, which he watched many episodes of to get some ideas for the show. He introduced other characters in a squad called Quad-Girl Team, which is another version of Teen Girl Squad. Learn more about Strong Bad Email here: http://homestarrunner.com/. Maximus Email is the oldest OSN Original Series of all time. In April of 2018, OSN's subscriber count increased with the use of Hangouts. One fan by the name of GamingAnimations2019 (TheGamingGuys at the time) subscribed to him and watched his videos. Especially Maximus Email. This also gave him the idea to make a Caillou Gets Grounded series, which had increased ratings for several months. People liked it. Unlike most creators, who mostly copy other users, OSN made original plots. The show was given a TV-MA rating by him. In the following months, OSN decided to make more original content. On July 8th, 2018, during a free preview weeked, he watched HBO and Cinemax, and found out there was a new series called Sharp Objects. He was ecstatic about it, that he decided to make his YouTube channel more like the premium channels. On August 6th, 2018, in a Hangouts chat with his other friends Jacon animations and Cheph 456, there was a hacker on the loose, and he deleted some of his videos. This made OSN pissed and decided to pause from YouTube for a while. After a while, he got back on uploading videos. he got back to uploading videos on OSN and Heroic Studios (his friends collab account). On August 31st, 2018, there was a free preview of Showtime on his cable provider, and he was ecstatic. This is the reason why OSN is how it is. After the free preview had ended, he tried to find other ways to get Showtime. Showtime had become his favorite premium movie channel. In September through November 2018, OSN made parody videos of him playing Press Your Luck battling other people in the Plotagon Community. He had got this idea from a YouTube named MatthewV21688, who used to play Press Your Luck with his friends. He also created the growing in popularity quote "YOU GOT SMOKED!!!" whenever hit a Whammy, a little red creature who would take away a contestant's money. He loved saying that, he decided to make it a consistent habit. He decided to target certain people in the Plotagon community who act like little kids. This caused a lot of controversy, especially with a user named VividJake, who despises being called Jack. This made OSN laugh his ass off at his immaturity. On December 5th, 2018, OSN got all of his videos deleted by a hacker. After 18 days of thinking about what he should do as a hobby next, he decided to return to his channel. On January 7th, 2019, he rebooted his Press Your Luck: OSN Edition series differently, by using an app called Press Your Luck Expert Edition for the first season. O On January 18th, 2019, his mom locked his OSN account as punishment for collecting other Plotagon user's emails, and playing games with the Chromebook in his classes. She didn't want him uploading and to focus on other things.Thankfully, none of his videos were deleted. On the 20th, he got his account back. From January through March, he had uploaded videos less frequently. On March 2nd, 2019, he got caught uploading videos, and his mom wanted him to delete his videos. He stopped uploading for a while. On March 16th, 2019, after almost 2 months of restricted uploading, his mom allowed him to upload again. OSN was ecstatic about it and reuploaded the OSN trailer. On March 27th, 2019, he uploaded a new vlog series called Prototype Playz Being A Jerk, which consisted of his friend by the YouTube name of Prototype Playz, berate his student aide Taylor (a girl) from permission from his other special ed teacher. The series acclaimed popularity rather slowly. On April 8th, 2019, he reuploaded Press Your Luck: OSN Edition Season 1. Controversy On May 6th, 2019, OSN made the most controversial original series of all time, Jose: Bullshit! The series consisted of clips from a YouTuber by the name of JoseDoesPlotagon doing immature shit. The series had an extremely negative reception from OSN and non-OSN fans. YouTubers such as Pixel Fly 2004, vividgamer226films, and others started to despise OSN for that series. From May to June 2019, the channel's ratings EXPLODED thanks to the series. The episodes of Jose: Bullshit got higher views and watch time minutes than other series. It felt as if people only wanted Jose: Bullshit and nothing more. On July 1st, 2019, at 9:54 PM Pacific Time, YouTube had terminated his original YouTube channel. The next day, he used one of his other accounts to make a new OSN account, which he has been on for 2 months. Because of this, he makes bullshit series in a different manner for this reason. The Jose: Bullshit series has been cancelled following the main OSN channel's termination. PC Outage, Video Revival, and OSN Archive (September 1st, 2019-December 1st, 2019) On September 1st, 2019, when OSN turned on his 10+ year-old Dell Inspiron 531S (look it up) desktop computer to use it every day like he always does, the power button lit up yellow instead of blue and refused to start up. He tried disconnecting multiple drives from it and see if that would help, but it didn't help. This had led him to rig up another computer (a laptop) and use that for his YouTube videos. He had to use this laptop for a while. For storage of his original series, sports and OSN GameTime events, and movies, he had to use a flash drive he had lying around and plugged in his phone and transfer the video to his hard drive like he always does. This has changed. On September 8th, 2019, he had ordered a SATA to USB adapter and plugged his 320GB video hard drive into it and it didn't show up in the Control Panel. He had to go into Disk Management and reformat the drive. He had lost about 50% of his original series, sports events, movies, and specials as a result. The laptop that he had originally started his channel with, and used for YouTube videos until May of 2019,an HP Stream 13, still contains the Plotagon plots for Maximus Email, Caillou Gets Grounded, the original OSN Trailer, and more. For his other programs, he used YouTube's "Download MP4" feature to make an MP4 copy of his other series and store it on his hard drive, which had a smaller file size than when they were originally on the drive. In the Video Manager to download the rest of his content, including the limited series Prototype Playz Being A Jerk, The Allowance Game (an OSN GameTime program), Season 1 of Press Your Luck: OSN Edition, and more. On September 28th, 2019, his desktop PC, after almost a month, finally started up again. He then reinstalled Windows. Ever since this incident, he has been looking for an archival solution in case something like this happens again. As of now, his desktop PC is alive and well and usable again. The hard drive that he uses for YouTube videos, a 320 Gigabyte Toshiba hard drive, must be connected externally. On October 26th, 2019 at 5:00 PM Pacific Time, he had launched OSN Archive, a service that would provide fans older and cancelled OSN original series, specials, and more. When he was beginning to change his profile picture, he went on Google Photos, and he saw all 12 episodes of an OSN original series that has since been cancelled, called A Blast From The Past, in collaboration with his friend Prototype Playz. He downloaded the videos and put them on his hard drive. He also went on his HP Stream 13 laptop which he had started his channel with and was able to retrive some episodes of Caillou Gets Grounded: OSN Edition, an original series that has been cancelled since December of 2018, due to boredom. The series had high ratings for a long time. OSN launched OSN Archive with 4 episodes of Caillou Gets Grounded: OSN Edition, respectively, and all 12 episodes of A Blast From The Past on Sunday, October 27th, 2019 at 12 PM Pacific, where he downloaded from Google Photos. More older programming will be available on OSN Archive in the days following. Programming (List of programs produced by OSN) Since March 31st, 2018, OSN has produced animated and live-action original series, movies, and sports, which include dramas, comedies, and occasionally comedy-dramas. Most of these programs are intended for a mature audience who can handle cussing (and, with limited exceptions, are assigned TV-MA ratings), often for varying amounts of profanity, that would be much harder to find on other Plotagon users due to the fact that most Plotagon users make Caillou Gets Grounded videos, or the like, and the little to none variety. Movie library As of December 2019, OSN maintains exclusive first-run film licensing agreements with the self-owned film division OSN Films, and HaydenAnimations Second (since December 2019). More movies will come on OSN in the following months. The first movie produced for the OSN Movies division is the Plotagon Wars movie series on July 13th, 2019, which was held in the now-defunct YouTube private messaging system (this system has been discontinued as of September of 2019). On July 24th, 2019, OSN, with a deal with fellow YouTuber Sam Vlogs 2019, went on the now deleted RyanTheVideoMaker2003 SUCKS account, and is now the rightsholder to the Ryan vs. Diego (also known on YouTube as SirHD) film, which was originally a response to a YouTuber by the name of RyanTheVideoMaker2003, a Plotagon YouTuber who is best known for his childlike behavior online, beat SirHD in the subscriber race. This had given the RTVM2003 hate gang the idea to make a video about it. OSN is now the rightsholder to the film, and was given a TV-MA-LSV rating by him for the use of strong language, sexual references, and mild violence and violent threats. As of September 2019, the Ryan vs. Diego film is the only remains of the RyanTheVideoMaker2003 SUCKS account on OSN. OSN also shows sub-runs - runs of films that have already received views on YouTube from now terminated users - of movies from HaydenAnimations Second (who, reportedly, will leave YouTube in 2020), and RyanTheVideoMaker2003 SUCKS. More sub-runs will come on OSN in the following months. Channels Likes/Dislikes Likes * His parents and his house * McDonald's Fries * Premium channels (HBO, SHOWTIME, etc) * Computers and Technology * Making YouTube videos * Cussing * Hot girls and women * Rap music * Travis Scott * Post Malone * 21 Savage * Tyga * Lil Pump * Drake * G-Eazy's No Limit * Chris Brown's "Wobble Up" * Juicy J's "Neighbor' (with Travis Scott) * Cardi B (his favorite female rapper) * Look Alive (with Drake) * Nicki Minaj (one-sided) * Iggy Azalea * Megan The Stallion * N.W.A * Terror Squad * YouTubers * SuperMarioLogan (one of his favorite YouTubers) * PewDiePie * American Dad * Family Guy * The Cleveland Show (mixed) * South Park * Jeffy * Classic PC Games * PopCap Games (Before they were owned by EA) * GameHouse (before they fucked up the site) * iWin (partially) * Plants vs. Zombies * Zuma's Revenge * Bejeweled * Collapse! * WildTangent Games * eMachines computers * Windows 7 * Windows XP * Windows Vista * Windows 2000 * Dell * HP * Toshiba laptops * MoviePlex (a premium channel) * His childhood * Starz * HBO * Showtime * Epix (one-sided due to the amount of movies they have) Category:People